Swift Release: Act one
by Sterper
Summary: When young Naruto has acess to his fathers speed before he is a hero what will happen?


October 10th 3:56 Am

There was horrible scream followed by a loud roar. As Hurizen rushed out the door and saw the mighty 9 himself, he stated simply, "Oh, shit".

...

Village hidden in the leaves 4:03 am

...

"Minato! I'm going to kill youuuuuuuuu!" A woman with long tomato like hair howled into the sky. "You'll be fine Kushi -Chan, you're almost done.. just one more push." Said a young blonde man. "Whaaaa" a small baby replied. "Congratulations Hokage-sama, you got a beautiful baby boy".

Minato's face was overwhelmed with pride as he looked at his son. He held his sons hand against his and thought 'Naruto, I will protect you forever my son' while ignoring Kushina's complaints to let her see her baby.

"Yes... a fine one indeed Minato-sensei. Be a shame if I were to take it!" Minato snapped his head to look at the stranger. He wore a long black coat and an orange mask with a swirl in it. Inside of the swirl there was a lone eye in the darkness. A looming red eye opened and suddenly his son was gone.

The stranger now held his son in hand and had attached explosive notes to his blanket and said "Boom". Within a fraction of a nanosecond Minato had taken his son away to his home while hitting himself about not saving Kushina too. It was at that moment somebody screamed followed by a Roar.

"Motherfucker." Then he paled as he said shh to his son.

...,

4:04 oct 10th

"Oh shit". Hurizen said then pulled his pipe and smoked. Then he saw an Imari be fired off at red light district. "Well... I guess there is something beneficial about this attack." Hurizen quickly summoned Emma and then rode into hell courtesy of the nine tails.

...

4:31 oct 10th

"Rasengan" Minato yelled but he went through the stranger. After a while of fighting he found out Tobi's trick and teleported and saying"Surprise Motherfucker" with two rasengan's whilst the stranger let out a shrill scream when they felt the rotating balls of death on their back.

'Gamaichi' let's go Minato said. Kychoise no Justu. A big fro- I AM A FUCKING TOAD! - appeared and pulled a sword from kami knows where. 'Let's do this'

...

5:00 Am October 10th

Minato was furiously forming seals with his hands a beads of sweat slid down his face. "Damn nigga chill out you shouldn't be so eager to sell your soul." Kushina said dropped. Minato stared blankly at her as an Imari fired in background. "Nevermind, please do sell your soul".

...

5:05 Am October 10th

"Let's see who we are reaping today, hmmm looks like universe one Minato stayed alive for character development. 'I hAvE FuLl LiSt Of SoUlS ToDaY' Universe two..Alive Aha! Universe 3- wait you two heard all of that?". Minato looked at Kushina then he said "Yes." "Alright I'll give you time to do two things, Anything. "Umm... I wish to repent for killing 3/4 of Iwa? And Could you apply my artificial bloodline Swift Realese to him in his blood without seals?" That it?" "No""Ohhkayyyy SoulReapstyle:DeathgodStomachsealSoulreapstyle:pureworldseal K bye." "Shiganami if I ever see you in the pure world I am going to beat the living shit out of you". Kushina said calmly as her essence faded 'Goodbye my baby Naruto' Kushina kissed her son's forehead as the last of her faded.

...

5:12 Am October 10th

Danzo 3rd POV

"White Ash, prepare the dojo for one on one special root training." Danzo smiled a wicked smile as he rushed to the village with his operatives White Ash and White Mulberry. One day because of him boy Konoha will be the only hidden village, thanks to this boy.

Omake: Million for you

5:00 Am October 10th

Minato was furiously forming seals with his hands a beads of sweat slid down his face. "Damn nigga chill out you shouldn't be so eager to sell your soul." Kushina said dropped. Minato stared blankly at her as an Imari fired in background. "Nevermind, please do sell your soul".

...

5:05 Am October 10th

"Let's see who we are reaping today, hmmm looks like universe one Minato stayed alive for character development. 'I hAvE FuLl LiSt Of SoUlS ToDaY' Universe two..Alive Aha! Universe 3- wait you two heard all of that?". Minato looked at Kushina then he said "Yes." "Alright I'll give you time to do two things, Anything. "Umm... I wish to repent for killing 3/4 of Iwa? And write up my sons will?" Kushina glared at Minato . "You've done both like a million times." "If your jealous I can do something else a million more for you babe" Minato replied while wiggling his eyebrows. "OMFG, shut up Minato, I just gave birth to Naruto."

Shiganami was furiously taking notes in the background. "So that's how I get Kami's heart" "Um, WTF are you doing?" Kushina said as Minato prayed for shiganami as even he could do nothing against the red death.

Screams could be heard all around konoha that night and everyone thought it was somebody with PTSD seeing all of the dead people around them and prayed for them.

...

New story, Give me critique and things I can do to improve it. Striving for About 1K words a chapter. This omake is fake, as Minato asked for something else.

Expect updates to take a long time. I will be scraping the first two stories I've made (Naruto neglected sages) and redoing them once I find my computer charger and get a new one. (If I can). Yes, this written on a phone, That's why it sucks.

954 words


End file.
